politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisithage Empire
"In hoc signo vinces" The Aisithage Empire is a budding nation, founded by hardy men in the deep mountains. The Empire is fiercely independent, and will react against any threat to their security or way of life. Constitution of Aisithage SECTION 1 - An empire based around ancient Greek/Roman ideaology. It is a mostly self sustaining city state, which values self sufficiency and personal power. The leaders are Monarchial in fashion, with the current head being Falloutman21, the Ceaser of all Aishtagian lands, with officers under him acting as managers of Aisthagian settlements. SECTION 2 - The Ceaser of the Empire has direct power over the faction/is the manager of the faction's international affairs. use to the Empire.Men who show outstanding effort will be given the position of Moderatii(Faction officer), and take a managerial role over the faction. This is granted by joint vote of the Ceasar and present moderatii. All other men will be on a rotating list of jobs available to view in the faction headquaters, in order to ensure that all necessary jobs are filled at all times. SECTION 3 - All new members must either enquire on their own to a faction officer or the Ceasar, after review, the player will either be allowed access or denied. SECTION 4 - War and peace will be carefully managed by the Ceasar. War will come only when the defense of the Empire is at stake, or a potential threat is made in the way of blocking Aisthagian interests. Aisthagia pays no heed to established alliances, and carves out its own existance. It will only join one if it is of dire importance to the safety of the Empire. The Ceasar has direct control over participating in war or an alliance. SECTION 5 - The passing of post constitution laws will be on an as-necessary basis. And will only be ratified after a vote by the Ceaser and the Moderatii. SECTION 6 - Offenders of faction law will first of all be asked to explain themselves to the faction, at it's headquarters. If refused, the subject will have their property seized, until they provide an adequate explanation for their actions. Someone may be determined guilty by either the moderatii or the Ceasar. SECTION 7 - All members of the Empire will be allowed free range to build their property along Aisthagian land. Though mines, forges, farms, and stockpiles will be publicly owned. As well, any new settlement founded by members of the faction are required to build an idol in reverence to the Ceasar, as a show of loyalty. SECTION 8 - All members of the faction will have their personal rights protected. They may have their own homes, and, by extension, may have any personal effects inside that they desire. All men of the empire are also required to serve militarily, should the Empire as a whole come under threat by outside forces. VOTING ADDENDUM - Though the Ceasar holds majority power in the Empire, the Moderatii have the power to vote in situations specified in the constitution. In these situations, the Ceasar's vote will count as two votes, while the Moderatii votes will count as one. Citizen's Rights The citizenry of Aisithage are of utmost importance to the empire, it is them who allow us to be so grand. - Each citizen is allowed a homestead on Aisithage land, and are given the utmost freedom in their personal claims. Here they are allowed their own stash of items seperate of the collective stashes (Hoarding useful items and/or stealing from the public stashes is a criminal offense, however.), and whatever comfort items they so desire. - Each citizen is entitled to whatever job they please, be it industrial or agrarian, simply speak with a moderatii to have your assignment named. - Each citizen is required by law to serve militarily in the event of a war or attack on the Empire. Weapons and armor shall be provided if the citizen has none. - Camaraderie with other nations will be looked down upon, international affairs are handled by the Caesar and the Moderatii. - Should a raid be performed by a member of the Aisithagian Empire, they will be exiled, and their personal items confiscated immediately. Bringing your neighbors into conflict over petty greed is the utmost offense one can commit.